Army of Snape
by Notsalony
Summary: Neville really is quite bad at potions, and now his mistake has accidentally cloned the potion's master he most fears in the whole of the world.  This could spell certain doom, or hilarity.


****Army of the Snape Clones By Notsalony****

**Notes: First written on 11/27/2004, edited and sent to beta on 1/4/2005, received and revised on 1/25/2005, NEVER FUDGING FINISHED! Till now. -grins- I'm revamping this.**

* * *

><p>"I canna believe he bloody well did it again!" Seamus exclaimed as he walked down the hall with his friends, holding a very scared Neville in his arms.<p>

"It's aright Seamus, it was my fault…" Neville said with a heavy heart.

"No," Seamus stopped to turn Neville around to look at him. "It wasn't your fault. He should never have had you try to make _that_ potion. I doubt even _Mrs. Bossy Boots_herself could make it."

"B-but I didn't mean to make his hair blue… it's just…" Neville's bottom lip quivered as he spoke.

"I know," Seamus pulled Neville into a warm hug, reminding his boyfriend that no matter what that evil git did he'd always love him. "Listen love, not everyone is suited for potions. Maybe you just aren't cut out for it. I mean look at me. I'm shite at charms and I know it. But I've learned that you've got to be willing to ask for help." His hand trailed up to Neville's hair to tousle it as he did so often in a playful manor.

"But, w-what am I going to do about him, I can't seem to do anything right, even with help." Neville leaned into Seamus now, the defeat he was feeling from this day slowly taking its toll on him.

"I don't know… but so help me, if I have to I'll find a way to get back at him. Making you stand in the corner like _that_. Like you were a bloody first year or something. That was beyond embarrassment and far above uncalled for. We'll teach him a lesson love, I'll talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and maybe they know of something I could do. And if that fails, the twins aren't too far away." Neville looked scared for a moment, but Seamus pulled him into a kiss that would have caused his knees to melt if he could still feel anything beyond his mouth. As the kiss drug on Ron walked up and tapped Seamus on the shoulder, he stopped kissing Neville to ask him what he wanted, thinking it was Neville who'd some how managed to tap him when Ron started talking.

"Mate, I think you'd better take this some where a little bit more privet… Snape is coming out of his class and he's not too far behind me." Ron pointed over his shoulder

"Thanks mate, come on Neville." Seamus took a hold of Neville's shirtsleeve and dragged him as far away form the black source of evil in their lives as they could humanly go. And as they entered the Gryffindor common room Neville scurried off to do his homework up in the dorms while Seamus moved to an over stuff red arm chair so that he could think of a way to get back at Snape for what he'd done to his love. Neville didn't deserve any of that, ever, but Snape was more then willing to dish it out. He'd show that insufferable git who he was dealing with, maybe… if he could ever figure out a way to get back at him.

"Problems mate?" Harry asked as he put his hands on the back of Seamus' chair.

"Snape." He said in one breath as if it explained everything.

"Oh… and what are you thinking of our _beloved_potions master now? Thinking of buying him something nice, yeah?" Harry cracked a smile.

"That I'd like to see a pike run through the bloody bugger's chest more likely." Seamus said with out so much as moving his eyes from the fire in the fireplace, its amber light capturing his attention. His arms held tight around his form as if letting go would cause great pain or deflate his anger. And just then he didn't care to do either, since either one could potentially derail his plans.

"Have you thought about just hexing his knees off or something a little less… um… blood oriented?" Harry sat down next to Seamus in a maroon armchair.

"I thought about it but I'd end up hexing everything below his eyebrows off if I started with him. I canna believe that bloody slimy git did that to my boyfriend. Where does he get off thinking he has the right to treat anyone like that; least of all _my_Neville? I'll teach him a lesson if it gets me kicked out of here." The dead set tone in Seamus' voice almost scared Harry, after all Harry knew that tone. After all he used it every time he knew he was going to have to do something that was very likely going to kill him and everyone he knew, no matter how right it was or how much it needed to be done. Hearing it come from someone else's mouth suddenly made him rather realize just how trusting Ron and Hermione really were. It also made him hope that he wasn't that scary when he used that kind of tone in his voice.

"Well maybe you could do a simple curse on him, some kind of bad luck or something. Something he wouldn't notice and you could get away with… don't you think that's good enough? Since, I don't know if you've thought about it. But if you give this business of being expelled some thought… it kind of takes you away from Neville." Harry hoped that this would be enough to please Seamus for now. For a moment it looked as if it had, Seamus looked at Harry and then smiled… _Oh no…_ Harry thought as he sat back, that wasn't a good sign. _That_smirk could spell nothing but terror for them all if and when it backfired.

"I've got a plan now Harry. Snape will never know what hit him." To Harry's horror Seamus jumped up from his chair and fled the safety of the common room to rush to the library to find the spells he'd need to exact his revenge.

"Madam Pince, I have to do a research paper on luck spells for my charms class. Extra credit, could you please direct me to where I should look?" Seamus was working this all out in his head as he quickly followed the witch's directions and found the section on luck spells. Once he was behind some books so that no one could see him he pulled out his wand and touched it to a piece of parchment that he'd brought with him. "Tempress Restoroth Potions!" He called out to the paper. The words that wrote themselves on the parchment were Snape's hand writing telling all the ingredients and things needed for the potion they'd make tomorrow. Of course these were being researched right that moment by Snape to make sure. He may be the Potions master, but as Harry had found out in his first year, Snape's real passion was the Dark Arts. So he had never even used this potion before. He just thought his students should learn it as their independent potion's study. He assigned a different one each year. Seamus had only guessed that Snape would be researching that potion right then. He opened the book he'd found on luck curses and began muttering spells that would make Snape write down the wrong ingredients and make him put them into his cauldron in the wrong order.

If he could, Seamus hoped that this would work. He was also hoping beyond hope that it would kill Snape, the way he felt nothing less would satisfy his need for vengeance. Of course the small portion of his mind dedicated to consequences was being shut out by the over whelming screaming in his mind of how much Snape had humiliated Neville and of how this was to be the last time. Seamus would bring that snotty man down a peg or five if he could. He continued muttering spells for a full half-hour till he was sure that they would intermix and perform just right.

"This will teach you. Leave my boyfriend alone!" Seamus picked up the next book at began using the spells out of it. One after another to ruin Snape's luck, ruin his class tomorrow, and make even Neville's potions be better then Snape's for a while yet. That made Seamus smile even more. That would be the rub to make this revenge stick awhile. And it would be enough to make Neville finally feel good enough about himself to let Seamus maybe have a shag session, something he'd been craving for a long time. One last curse and he felt suddenly more effective and some how like he was saving Neville form something that he'd needed saving form for a long time. His mind even going to far as to picture Neville's shapely arse beneath him as he plowed into it with his Irish cock.

Snape just about dropped the bat's fur container into the brew he was mixing. _What's wrong with me? I almost caused an explosion. I'm always so damn careful… something is dangerously off with me just now… maybe a charm to prevent any damage to me or the room…_ Snape's mind seemed to be wondering as he looked around the room wondering if it could with stand any _more_explosions, he didn't even notice when he poured half a flask of bee's needles into the cauldron. Soon he'd added tons of ingredients that weren't needed, several of which he wasn't sure why he'd gathered in the first place since they were dangerous ingredients. Soon he'd pay for that, but he let his mind wonder too long before he noticed that he'd added too much eye of fool's dragon. He muttered an anti-death charm and then an anti-explosion charm so that he wouldn't kill himself in the process of trying to get this right before his class tomorrow. Not even his favorite student was worth his own death.

"Well, let's see if this is at least near the taste it's supposed to have." Snape picked up a large dipping spoon and dipped out some of the quivering green sliver liquid. The potion was close to the right color, but the only way to tell with this potion if it was right was to taste it and see if Snape's hair turned the color of a constantly shifting rainbow. He'd gotten the idea after Longbottom's latest mishap. Not that he'd ever tell the sad lump of a boy that he'd ever inspired him. The very idea of ever giving Longbottom a compliment turned his stomach.

_Yuck!_Was all Snape managed to think before he spit the contents of the spoon all over the dungeon floor. He'd never tasted anything so bitter in his life. But then, he couldn't remember putting Fried Dragon's Tongue into this mixture. Of course there was what had been a full jar of it, which now sat empty next to the vat of what he'd made. He slowly hit the floor as he passed out. He had the vague feeling of being pulled apart at the very seems before he left the waking world entirely.

"I think he's a live." Snape hear himself say. But that was what woke him up. He had said it, but he hadn't opened his mouth. Sitting up with a start he hit his head on the low table of his workbench. As he rubbed the back of his head he began to look around the room. There stood twenty naked men now littering his small apartment, each a copy of himself. _I must have hit my head harder then I thought._ Snape grumbled as he tried to stand up. He turned his back to the other versions of him and walked around the work desk and began to act as if nothing was going on. _Ignoring the insanity will make it go away._He kept telling himself as he went back to work. Then he heard what sounded like kissing. He looked up and to his shock two of the naked versions of him making out as if they'd drown with out the very oxygen from the other's lungs.

He watched as the other him that was ravaging the other him snogged the poor man into the wall, mean while both of his or rather their hands began to wonder over each other's naked forms. By the time wondering hands found soft flesh the flesh wasn't so soft any more. Soon they were both ridged and then before he knew it the one who'd been getting kissed gave a nervous chuckle and the one who had been kissing him bent him over forcefully and entered him without any preamble. Snape watched, shocked out of his mind, as the two versions of himself continued to have sex right there in the middle of work room with the other nude versions of himself. He suddenly felt very aware that there were twenty other, very real, people in the room. Each an exact copy of himself, naked and two of them were having sex. As things suddenly caught up in his mind he picked up a couple papers to hide his eyes form watching himself have sex with himself.

"Would you two please stop that!" He told them rather then ask. His mind by-passing any pleasantries or attempts at civility as he struggled to get a grip on the situation.

"Don't worry Severus, we'll be done in just a bit." The more confident of the pair said as he drove home again and again into the waiting arse of the nervous Snape under him.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Holding the paper over his eyes so he wouldn't have to see any of the nudity or the sex. Then he heard a sound like sobbing. Someone was crying. He dropped the paper to find a nude version of himself curled up into a ball against the wall cry.

"We're clones…. I-I think… but I'm not sure how… or why we're naked…." Another horrible sob came out shaking the nude Snape's body as he cried. "I'M NAKED!" He squalled out as he tried to cover himself and curl up tighter. Snape got up and walked away. Something about seeing himself naked and crying like that reminded him too much of Voldemort, and the price of failing the first time.

"Would you two stop that NOW!" Snape stood by the two who were shagging like it was the end of the world. They didn't seem to act like he was even there. He tapped his foot impatiently at the sheer rudeness of the pair to act like the real him wasn't there telling them to stop having sex.

"!" The one on top screamed as he came inside the Snape on the bottom, driving as deep as he could on his final stroke. "Okay, I'm done. Don't know about him." He pointed his chin at the Snape who was getting off of the floor.

"Oh don't worry about me…" He chuckled nervously again. "I came too." He pointed a nervously shaking finger to the floor where he'd shot his load all over the floor. The Snape that had been on top turned to the original Snape and smiled.

"Looks like you really hadn't had any sex in a while if we both came like that. I bet all of our sexual needs are in need of release if the two of us are any example." He gave the original Snape a wicked wink.

"I… Have… Plenty… Of… Sex!" Snape said drawing out the words and growing angrier with every single syllable.

"No you don't." Snape turned on his heel and starred at the version of him that walked forward. It was him that much Snape was sure… but there was something different. Maybe it was the platinum blonde hair or the slate gray eyes that seemed to change silver in the light. It was like this one clone was a mixture of himself and young Mr. Malfoy. He just kept watching as this latest clone walked over to him and stood before him. His erect member stiff and swaying as he got only inches from Snape.

"How would you know?" Snape asked in a tiny voice. The Draco-Snape clone smiled a very alluring smile and then swept a hand down Snape's cheek and then down his chest and grabbed his crotch.

"Because you wouldn't be this hard if you'd came any time lately. Besides I'm basically your sex drive. I need release and so I know you need it too." He leaned in and licked Snape on the neck and moved up to his ear where he began to nibble on the lobe.

"Stop…. stop…" Snape's voice fled form him as the Draco-Snape clone brought his lips down on his and suddenly he was kissing himself. Flashes of his teen years popping into his mind. He'd wanted a clone of himself the whole time he was at Hogwarts as a student. Always went to bed each night wanking himself to the thought that if there were two of him, he could have sex with himself and it would be the same as wanking. Only much more pleasurable. Snape had long since thought that part of him had died with becoming a teacher, but as the Draco-Snape's tongue intruded into his mouth he suddenly realized that he was getting hotter and hotter as this progressed. That's when he felt the other hands on his body. The other clones were coming into to join in on the fun of taking the original Snape.

As his robes were taken off he felt a warm breath somewhere near his crotch and it brought him out of the deep kiss and he went to the Draco-Snape clone's neck. As he was making his way to his shoulder he looked down, and saw a tuff of unruly black hair. He knew that hair, but what was Harry Potter doing here now. He put a hand down and lifted the head around so he could see it. It was him, but with that untamed black hair that always looked like it had been attacked by pixies, gnomes, and other creatures. There were also bright green eyes instead of his beetle black eyes. If the one he was kissing with was a mixture of him and Draco, then the one at his crotch was a mixture of Harry Potter and himself. He pulled the Potter-Snape clone up and kissed him hard, and pulled the Draco-Snape clone in equally so that this was a three-way kiss. Snape finally broke the kiss.

"I think there is something you started that you'd better finish." He said to the Potter-Snape clone. He nodded his understanding and moved to ware he was back on his knees, and quickly Snape's boxers where removed. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the Potter-Snape clone's lips encompassed his length and began to move steadily closer to his body. And equally surprising was the warm breath on his arse. Swiveling his head revealed clone that had a rather morbid look in his eyes and an even more morbid smile on his face. It made Snape shiver to think what that one would do to him. Suddenly there was more then warm breath, there was a tongue and then two fingers embedded into his arse. He moaned as the Draco-Snape clone that had been kissing him, continued kissing him as if they were old lovers who hadn't seen each other in months. Muffling the sounds of his pleasure he was making as the Morbid Snape pushed more fingers into him. There was little time to react because at the same time Potter-Snape had managed to both deep throat Snape and hum at the same time, Morbid Snape had shoved his entire hand past the wrist up into Snape's waiting cavity. A brief image of Sirius doing this to James Potter over a lost bet made Snape some how feel closer to the friends he'd never had.

As the fist moved deeper and quicker so did the blowjob he was getting from Potter-Snape and the kisses from Draco-Snape were getting more intense as well. Then a hand pulled his left arm off of Draco-Snape's shoulder and pulled it down. Sad Snape, the one who'd cried so fiercely before was now using Snape's hand to wank himself off. Snape smiled and didn't bother trying to stop Sad Snape from pleasing himself with his hand. His other hand was pulled off of Draco-Snape at the same time that Morbid Snape pulled his arm out of Snape's arse. He looked first at his hand to see that it was being forced up the arse of a version of Snape that looked exactly like himself and even acted like him. There were almost exact clone of himself in this group… that thought some how managed to make him feel even better about this. Potter-Snape suddenly drove down on Snape's organ as rapidly as he could as Snape arched his back at the intrusion of what he assumed to be Morbid Snape's hard penis. He was kissing, wanking, being buggered, fingering, and being blown all by himself. That drove Snape over the edge and he came down Potter-Snape's throat. He'd have to keep some of this potion for himself. He knew he'd never be able to recreate it. Slowly in secession each of the Snape clones came in one way or another all around the room. And as they lay Snape down on the ground he felt oddly warm for the first time in a long time. So warm that he didn't notice that they were now in his bedchambers and that he and several of the clones were passed out from their orgasms in his bed.

Seamus walked the common room with a huge grin on his face. He plopped into the chair he'd previously vacated so that he could go figure out what he was going to do to Snape. Now that he had already carried out his plan he no longer seemed worried about anything. After all, if Snape's bad luck lasted all night, then he'd be sure to be in the hospital wing and not have a chance of teaching class tomorrow. Harry waited, sitting stock-still, waiting for Seamus to say something. If anything, just waiting for Seamus to lose that smile that made him look like he had just killed someone and was proud of it. That got Harry's mind working and soon he had images of Seamus killing Snape and hiding the body in Snape's bedchambers. That smile seemed to grow and made Harry very afraid to think of what Seamus could have done.

"Come off it Seamus, what did you do to Snape?" Harry's voice was low. He hoped that he was reading that face wrong. With luck Seamus didn't kill Snape, just maimed him. What was he thinking? Harry shook himself, if Seamus even attacked Snape it would be expulsion, then his wand snapped, and he'd be condemned to live a life worse then Hagrid's.

"I didn't do anything to him… well not _really_. Nothing he could prove was me at any rate. I just took your advice." Seamus was way too smug about his thought he'd get away with this, what ever _this_was. What did he mean about Harry's advice. Harry sat there blankly, waiting and hoping beyond home that Seamus would expound on that simple statement. Maybe even give Harry a heads up about what he could expect in the Snape's Temper Department. He didn't have to wait long. "Oh come off it now Harry. It's not like I killed that bloke. All I did was look some stuff up in the library. Seems he's about to come into some bad luck with that potion he's going to assign for our independent potion this year."

"Wait, he hasn't assigned that yet… Seamus how do you know what he's going to do… and for that mater how do you know…. oh. You hexed him." It set into his mind. "YOU HEXED SNAPE!"

"Yep." Seamus replied in the same smug tone.

"B-but…how? Why? With what? This isn't going to get house points taken away is it?"

"Slow down there mate. I used a bad luck spell. Last less then twenty-four hours. I took your advice to give him something that would look like something no one could or would have done. And as for house points… I think he might even rethink some of what he'd done to Neville after this."

"You didn't do this why he was working on a potion did you?"

"Yep. Made enough bad luck and absent-mindedness hit him that it ought to look like Neville tried to make a supper strength boil's cure from first year. It might even melt half the classroom. I'm just hoping it makes him realize even the _greatest_of the great can fall too." Seamus said this in a dead set 'I'm-not-changing-my-mind-or-undoing-my-curse' kind of way. That dark and vindictive side on Seamus scared Harry. He knew fear now more then he had when Fluffy had attacked or when the Dementors had found him and Sirius in the woods. Because they were creatures acting on instinct, this was a normally easy going Irishman pushed beyond his brink and capable of anything.

"Your not going to be so smug if Snape every learns that it was you." He said as he got up.

"Snape can kiss me on my bloody rosy red arse for all I care, I hope he does blow himself and that horror of a classroom up. I'm sick and tried of him thinking he can get away with anything he feels like just because he's _Professor Snape_. Really, it's getting to me. If I have to hear him scold my Neville one more time I'll turn him into something small and squish-able if I have to. I'm hoping it won't come to that since I used this spell but who knows if it'll work and humble him. At any rate, I'm going upstairs and I'm going to enjoy this news by shagging Neville into my bed until neither of us is aware enough to care if you guys are in the room or not." Seamus got up and left a very confused Harry in the common room as he went up to the dorm to share his pleasure with his boyfriend.

"Huh?" Snape sat up in his bed, still covered in the clones that he'd thought were simply figments of his imagination. But they were quite real. There standing in his door way in a bath robe wearing black rimmed thick glasses that made this version of Snape look old and intelligent at the same time. "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd tell you I've organized your potions ingredients and your texts. I also went over and maximized your itinerary for the next 10 years. I've also cooked up a potion to help your nerves because I know after sex you always get a rash form your nerves on the back of your neck. If you'd care to come join me in the kitchen I'll show you what I've got planed for today's lesson with the Gryffindor and Slytherin potion lab." The intelligent Snape walked out of the room and Snape got up, pulling a black robe off of the bed frame as he got out of the bed. This was different… he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of that gaze, the one he gave to his students to make them feel like sniveling first years no mater how smart they were. Now he knew why his students feared him.

'_Good._' Snape thought to himself.

The first sight that greeted him when he entered his small Hogwarts apartment was that there was the cauldron he'd mixed the potion that made these clone in. Along one side of it were various other potions and ingredients. Next to that were books lying open to sections of text that seemed to be highlighted now. Sitting on the island in the center of the tiled kitchen was a tray that had a wakefulness potion in a clear class as well as sausages and egg with a side of bacon.

"Thought you'd make an impression on me by making breakfast in bed?"

"No. I just knew you'd need something to eat after that much sex and I knew that you, like all of us clones, like to have this after sex. The others are out cold. But that's because I used the wake up spell on you. Now eat up before they come around and want more sex." The intellectual Snape quickly turned his back and went back to what he was doing with the cloning potion. _A cloning potion… I'll be rich. No one's ever made one of those._ Snape thought as he cut into the sausage. "I know what you're thinking. And yes, you'll be rich. But, the potion is only temporary. As near as I can tell we'll only live for a period of time not exceeding a week. Some of us are only going to live about 24 hours, but then I'm one of the more stable personalities." He pointed at the corner where a very nude Snape was screaming mute screams and throwing things at the vacuum cleaner that Snape had bought and bewitched to clean the room for him. "Unlike _that_poor devil I'll be around for at least a week."

"What's wrong with me… er… him I mean?"

"Not sure. Irrational fear of vacuum cleaners. He started ranting that the vacuum was going to kill us all, swore he could prove that they were metal clad demons who would try to rule the world. I put a silencing charm on him when he started trying to scream and then he started randomly charming things to fly at the vacuum. I think it's odd that he can do charms with out a wand and with out a voice. But I'm not going to push it. I mean, each of us ended up with a different power. I ended up being able to do several things." To prove his points he pointed at a spoon and it changed into a glass cup and then pointed again and a black mist formed above it and rained wine into it. "I do love a good blood wine."

"Wait, you ended up with my Potions knowledge, my Dark Arts' training, and the power to transfigure things?"

"Yes, that would be correct. I'm just not for sure what part of you brought about the differing emotional and intellectual augmentation of me verses you. I mean, let's face it. You're good, but…" He pointed again and the glass walked over to him and he sipped the wine out of it. Then once it was empty it turned back into a spoon and walked back to where it had been to begin with.

"I see your point. I don't know though, how do you expect me to go into work today." Snape sipped the wakefulness potion in front of him.

"I've got a plan. Since you'll never concentrate and I've got to work on this potion to find all it's properties because one, if I don't you'll never get rich and two I'll never live past a week. Which to be frank that thought is what I'm not sure about. Which one scares me more is what I mean. Living until our natural old age or living only a week." The intelligent Snape paused dramatically. Snape privately thought that he did that himself and wondered how people even stood to talk to him. "I think we should send Draco-Snape to go and teach the class. Because the ones that are like you in personality aren't the best to be teaching this. At least he'd look like he got it right, to some extent." He turned back to his potion.

"How did you know that's what I was going to call him."

"Because looking at him that's all I could think. Him and _Potter-Snape_. That one still has my head running in knots. I think it has something to do with whom you were around before the potion caused this. There is a McGonagall, Hagrid, and Trelawney versions of you as well. So I'm guess you had some contact with them all yesterday as well as Potter and Malfoy?"

"Yes, I believe so." Snape said over his potion he was still sipping. "And why do you keep calling him Potter-Snape, I might have called him by his given name."

"No, you wouldn't. That boy will always be Potter, and nothing short of a god coming down and kicking us collectively in the balls with iron toed dragon hide boots is going to change our minds. Now… should I go wake him so he's ready."

"Yeah, listen, tell me something. Did seeing what we would look like with blonde hair throw you for as big a loop as it did me?"

"Not really. I think what hit me hard was the whole blonde pubic hair. Wasn't ready for that. But I guess if you're going to be a blonde go all the way. At lease you weren't around a Weasley or Longbottom. Think about what that would have done." Both shuttered as they thought about what they would look like with characteristics of those two infused into them.

"Well one of us has to go wake him." Snape said as he got up from the island in the kitchen and walked back to his bedroom. Stepping over the versions of himself that had a beard and seemed to be taller, Snape suddenly thought that must have been the Hagrid-Snape. Suppressing a shutter again he made his way to the large brass four-poster-bed with the green curtains. He'd loved it, a present from his parents when he'd be made a teacher at Hogwarts. Laying across the foot of the bed was a naked Draco-Snape. The light blonde hair on his body seemed to make him look some how more pail. He leaned in and tried to wake the sleeping version of himself. But no amount of shaking or speaking woke him. Only one other course of action entered Snape's mind as he grudgingly sank to his knees and buried his face in the other's crotch. Soon he had the head of Draco-Snape's penis into his throat and was humming as Potter-Snape had done last night. Since he'd never done that before, he wondered if the clones that were like other people had some of the other people's memories or something. He knew the penis he was currently pleasing with the wet warm pressure of his mouth was similar to his but was slightly different, just enough to notice that Draco's presence in this incarnation of Snape seemed to have altered it. _We must be about the same size._Snape thought as Draco-Snape came screaming and sat up wide eyed. Snape wiped his chin and smiled. He picked up a nice silver robe he had on the floor and handed to Draco-Snape and pulled him out of the bedroom by the hand. When they were in the kitchen Draco-Snape dressed in the silver robe, hoping that he'd get some of the food that was lying on the island. He couldn't remember being this hungry.

"Do I get some of the food Professor?" Draco-Snape asked and sat down waiting to be told he could. Severus thought this was rather amusing.

"You're the _Professor_today. I'm taking a holiday to find out as much as I can about all of this. And since he's the most stable of us, he chose you to work on the Liquid Wonder Potion in class today."

"That's today?" Draco-Snape choked out as he fiddled to make himself so toast.

"Yep."

"What if I clone myself? I think I might lose it right there in class." He wined almost as much as the real Draco Malfoy had been doing lately.

"Then you will have twenty different versions of yourself." Snape said as he handed Draco-Snape a copy of his itinerary that the intellectual Snape had some how managed to type up in a smooth and even script that put even the tidiest of hand writings to shame. "Now you better be off for class and if anyone asks, you did that to your hair because it's the first stage of the potion when it interacts with your level of magic." Snape's voice showed signs of his usual self-importance that precluded all else.

"What every you say _professor_… but listen, you're the one that had your mouth on me…" A hand flew from somewhere behind him and clasp over his mouth. It prevented him from saying what he had finished thinking and he turned to see which version of Snape had done this gesture. To his shock it was a Snape who wore light blue robes. He then smiled and conjured a balloon hippogriff and handed it to Draco-Snape. This wasn't something anyone had expected to see this early in the morning. But none of them expected to see a Snape clone walk out of the bathroom wearing a neon pink bathrobe and put a kiss on the cheek of the one wearing the light blue robes. He then put a nametag on and it said Ted in blue ink that matched his light blue robes. The Snape dressed in pink quickly picked up Snape's wand and conjured a set of electric pink robes. He dressed in them and handed the wand over to Draco-Snape, but not before he made a nametag for himself. It read in a fancy script in a dull flesh tone "Smiley".

This incarnation seemed to bring out an even darker sense of anger in the real Snape. All he could think was how they should name this clone '_smack him NOW you GIT!_' But he some how managed to not say this as he watched Smiley cast a spell that gave him seven shades of pink highlights in his hair. This version of himself must never leave this room. Of that much Snape was sure as he headed back to bed to allow his clones to deal with his day. After all, what's the point of having this many clones of yourself if you're going to work yourself.

Harry thought for sure he'd hit his head the night before or something as Snape walked into the Potions Lab wearing silver robes with BLONDE HAIR! He couldn't be sure but the only thing that kept running through his head was how this person standing before him looked as if Snape and Malfoy had had a son and it had dyed it's hair an unnatural shade of blonde after being horribly disfigured by some curse. He didn't understand how Seamus' spell could have done this. But he felt that was the only answer. He started to think it really was Snape and Draco's love child as Snape started making comments about him in the same manor and when Snape made a crack about his mother being a muggle born he had it.

"Exactly what business is that of your professor?"

"Well it's my business since I'm taking thirty house points from Gryffindor and giving you detention." Harry goggled at Snape. He's baited him into responding and then punished him for it. It was like a creepy messed up world where Draco Malfoy had Snape's power. That thought scared Harry as he hoped that class would hurry out so he could have time to tell Seamus to reverse that spell. Though by the end of class he'd watched with fascination as Neville had managed to change his hair golden blonde and even Harry had managed to turn his hair Weasley red for a while. He smiled as he looked over at Seamus, maybe this spell wasn't so bad.

Professor McGonagall walked along the corridors headed to the staff room for the teachers to have a morning cup of tea when she ran into Snape dressed in green sitting in a chair staring outside a window. He was watching a silver bird sing and tweet in the window. Suddenly he reached up a hand an the bird returned back to it's original form, a fork with a Hogwarts emblem on it.

"I didn't know you were so gifted Severus. Where did you learn that spell?" Her thick accent clouded her words.

"From you Professor… do you know what?"

"What?"

"I've had a question on my mind since yesterday."

"And that would be Professor?" She said in a tone that said she wasn't in the mood for this before her morning tea.

"Are your lips as soft as they look?"

"Excuse me!" She said as she blushed and backed away form him.

"Shut up and kiss me you sexy beast!" Snape said as he pounced on her like a starving tiger on a dying wildebeest. His hands unfastening robes as he pulled her into a dark corner of the hall, away form prying eyes so he could have the shag he'd been wanting for a very long time.

Harry couldn't believe it. Not only was Snape being more and more like Draco by the second, he and Draco weren't getting on this morning as they usually did. Every time Draco tried to suck up Snape shot him down telling him he wasn't as beautiful as he thought he was and that he'd end up just as ugly as his father. Draco had almost broke into tears a moment ago when he's been told _by_Snape of all people, that in Snape's eyes Draco's hair had never looked more shabby. In Harry's mind it had been a low blow, even for Snape. And Draco couldn't believe he'd ever done anything to the Professor to elicit this level of attack on his image. Potions drug on and on like this until Snape finally said that they could go after making a reference to a portion of a donkey's anatomy that they were all less intelligent then.

Harry ran out of the room as Snape plopped down into his chair looking mad and scared at the same time… which look worried Harry more he wasn't sure. He kept walking and thinking about Snape and what he'd just seen when he hear a moan and swore he heard Snape say something. He turned the corner and found a very naked McGonagall under an equally naked Snape. Snape had just climaxed and was pulling out. He turned to see a startled Harry Potter.

"Thirty points form Gryffindor and you're getting a detention for this."

"For what? And didn't you just take thirty points back in Potions. And I know you gave me a detention…. Besides, you're the one who had sex why am I being punished?"

"Because I'm the teacher and you are the student and you will adhere to my rules. Never mind what you think, your mind is just too full of all those rules you break all the time to notice that it's entirely your fault. Now go. I'll tell you what your detention will be later. For now JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Seeing Snape naked caused Harry to take off running in the direction Snape had pointed. He didn't care what or who he ran into, the image of Snape and McGonagall was burning into his memory and he wanted to get as far away from that as he could.

_How did I get sixty points and two detentions for back talking Snape in the same day? Is this some back fire or bad result to Seamus' spell he did on Snape? And why did Snape's hair change back to black from blonde?_Harry wondered as he made his way to the Gryffindor Common room. He was about ready to vomit when he noticed Seamus sitting by himself doing homework. Grabbing him by his shirtfront Harry thrust Seamus into a near by wall.

"You listen and you listen good Finnigan. If you wish to live one more moment… you'll go reverse you stupid spell now. Because if anyone has bad luck around here I do and I know it was your spell that's causing this because other wise this wouldn't have happened. Your little spell just cost Gryffindor sixty points, so far, and me two detentions. Not to mention me walking in on SNAPE HAVING SEX!" He punctuated this by thrusting Seamus harder into the wall almost causing the poor boy to pass out form the pain he felt at the back of his head.

"H-Harry…. What's going on?" Seamus said while he was being shook wildly.

"Did you not understand my English? I. Watched. Snape. Have. SEX." Again beating Seamus' head against the stone wall of the common room as he said each word as if it made things sink in to do so. "I barely got out of the potions room before I ran into him again down the hall having sex with… and for running into him he gave me _another_ detention and took yet _another_thirty points. Finnigan I'm giving you till supper to reverse it or I'll go to Snape and Dumbledore myself. You hear me SEAMUS!" Harry slammed Seamus one last time into the wall. As Seamus slumped down into his chair to clutch at the throbbing at the back of his head he looked as a very livid Harry Potter stormed towards the dorms.

"H-Harry… um… who was Snape having sex with?" Harry stopped dead in his track, most of Gryffindor in the common room, all watching this exchange.

"McGonagall." Harry said as he walked up the stairs and disappeared, as everyone turned an angry expression to Seamus for they now knew that his spell had caused their head of house to sleep with the head of Slytherin and they were not pleased. Seamus starred blankly at the wall above the fireplace, wondering what he could do to fix this mess his spell had done.

"Do you think he's alright?" Madam Hooch leaned over and whispered to Professor Flitwig. They were sitting outside the great hall watching a site that none of them, the teachers at Hogwarts at least, had ever thought they would see. A sight that, most of them, now wished that they never had and never would again. Professor Snape was in the Great Hall, but he wasn't himself. He was dressed in a electric pink set of robes and had several different colors of pink highlights in his hair. If that wasn't enough he had _conjured_a set of bubbles that was now dancing around the empty Great Hall. But what was really scarring them was the fact that Dobby was the one he was dancing with. Dobby seemed more confused and even more worried then the professors.

But that didn't last long. Snape slowed his dance down and let Dobby go gently but not before kissing him. What he did next worried them even more. He caught Peeves in one of his bubbles and started dancing with it. Something was not right with this. Shortly there after he released Peeves and then pointed his wand at an empty seat, which was not empty much longer due to the billowing smoke that soon changed into Argus Filtch. With little to no preamble Snape grabbed the confused and confounded custodian by the hands and kissed him on the mouth. All of this before they began to salsa dance to music the staff feared was only in Snape's mind.

"I dare say Madam Hooch, that Professor Snape may have drank one too many potions…" The small professor stated with a tone of fear in his voice.

"Should I call Professor Dumbledore or should we try to get him away from Filtch?"

"I'll do a full body bind and you get the Head Master." Flitwig pulled out his wand and advanced on Professor Snape. He would not enjoy this. He'd never enjoyed using his skills with Charms against anyone, let alone a Professor. "Petrificus Totalus!" Snape's body snapped to a rigid form with his arms locked to his sides, his feet turned to face forwards and he landed on his back looking up to the ceiling with wild eyes. He was like that for quite some time before Professors Hooch, McGonagall, and Dumbledore walked back through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Professor if you would be so kind, I'll undo the enchantments and maybe we'll find an answer as to why Professor Snape is acting… how did you put it Professor McGonagall? Oh, yes… like a drunken mad man on an arousal potion from the nether worlds I believe." Professor Dumbledore walked slowly over to the still body of Professor Snape, his mind working as to what could have possessed the dear Professor. "Finite Incantatum!" He said with a sweep of his hands. Suddenly there was a flash of pink light Snape began to writhe and cloak. Soon his cloths unraveled as they seemed to made of magic, and then his hair returned to it's black luster. And as he lay there naked and unprotected his body began to produce little pink lights, almost as if there was a pink flame with in him trying to be freed. All too soon there was nothing but a Snape shaped pile of dust. Professor Dumbledore stood back as Snape finished turning into ash. "I believe we may have a problem.

Snape sat up in bed. He wasn't for sure how but he knew that something had happened. Something had changed, something very rooted in who he was. Looking around he noticed all the other clones were awake as well. Something had happened and they knew it. He scrambled out of bed into the kitchen where his intellectual clone was starring into the potion vat in front of him.

"What just happened?" Snape asked, his voice some how dry and hollow sounding.

"Only one thing would have affected us all like that…" The clone dead panned as he continued to stare into the potion of his birth.

"Well." Snape demanded, fear creeping into his voice.

"One of the clones just was killed. Someone very powerful used a spell on you to end a spell on you. They didn't take into consideration that the you they were doing magic to or rather on wasn't you. But a magically constructed clone of you and by ending the spell they killed him. Since we're all a part of you we all felt it."

"But.. but…" Snape grasped for mental straws to explain this away to himself.

"Why am I unaffected? The answer is that I'm not. I simply choose not to notice. But I will have you know that if _that man_deems it fine to kill another one of us I'll find away to get even with him." The tone of resolute anger in his voice startled even Snape, he wasn't used to that kind of conviction coming form his own voice. "I refuse to go through that again."

"Well I very much doubt if Dumbledore will kill me again. Unless..." Snape's mind filled with very unpleasant possibilities that would make the head master murder him.

A knock at the door to Snape's small teacher's apartment at Hogwarts cutting Snape off from ever finishing his statement as to when he thought Dumbledore would kill him. He gave a worried glance to his intelligent clone and quickly moved to the door. There was so much he couldn't explain, and about that point the clone in the corner afraid of the vacuums chose that moment to yell out. Snape looked at him and wondered when the others had found time to dress him in a kind of off white set of robes he'd never seen before. He then quickly went to the door.

"Who is it?" Snape's distraught voice squeaked out.

"Severus, its Dumbledore. Please open up." Dumbledore stood in front of the entrance with his hands calmly placed in his pockets.

"Right away Head Master." Snape could think of nothing to stall the aged wizard, so he simply opened the door and allowed them into his apartment. Soon he was faced with Professors Hooch, Flitwig, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. "Is there something I could do for you?" He asked coolly as if nothing was wrong with the scene of his apartment.

"Yes, you could tell me why you just dissolved in the Great Hall…"

"After kissing Dobby, Peeves, and the care taker." Professor Hooch piped.

"As well as breaking the Professor's conduct rule about conduct and sexual relations." Professor McGonagall was trying hard to look anywhere but Snape at that moment. This behavior suddenly clicked a switch in Snape's mind. At least one of his clones had slept with Minerva, and that meant… another had died in the Great Hall. The small room they were standing in hid the other compartments where his clones where hiding, but the silencing charms were bound to fail at some time if this didn't move quickly. But to Professor Snape's horror that wasn't what ratted him out to the others.

"I'm telling you I feel down right dirty. It was like having sex with myself in a different body… I mean they both think about it… but why did I have to be the one to do it." A disembodied voice said as it got closer.

"I don't know." At that moment both Draco-Snape and McGonagall-Snape walked through the door, waved to Snape and the others and walked into the rest of the apartment. And passing them a Snape clone who wore a name tag proclaiming his name to be Ted walked past them holding another clone who looked like Trelawney who's name tag read Tre stopped and kissed each other, then things got strange. Ted walked over to Flitwig and deftly shoved the short wizard under his light blue robes and promptly told him where he wanted the short man's mouth. While Tre walked over to Hooch and started kissing her hand telling her that she was about to find a very aroused lover who would finally take care of her sex drive. Tre's brown robes made a blur as Hooch was pulled into corner of the entrance room to make out. This was going down hill, like some strangely erotic nightmare.

But it was about to get far worse. Hagrid-Snape walked out naked and equipped like any half-giant was in his genitals and began to grope Dumbledore until he two was brought into a distinctive embrace that would cause anyone to cry out with pleasure. The half-giant Snape tore the Head Master's robes off and quite quickly thrust his monster-sized equipment into the elderly wizard's tight near virgin hole. Or at least Snape hoped it was virgin, he'd heard stories of how prefects decades ago had complained about Dumbledore liking to hand out very unorthodox rewards for good grades. One boy had actually told a rather kinky tale that involved licorice snaps and his nipples that made Snape feel dirty and aroused all in one go. Not that Snape ever told anyone how he'd pictured that old student naked and chained in the Head Master's office with the little bits of magical candy nibbling on the raised nubs that were his nipples.

Snape stood there taking in what he or rather these parts of him where doing. About the only person currently not engaged in sex with a Snape was McGonagall. It was getting to be too much when a very nervous looking Snape teleported into the middle of it and feel on top of Snape forcing him to the ground. Rapidly the events were turning into a rather large orgy, especially when a very timid and nude Snape walked out and began to hump McGonagall's leg. Time just kept going as the menagerie of indecency continued; more and more Snapes being drawn in by the sexual release. Out of some where butter beer flavored lube was produced and spilled on the floor, Snape had sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore traveled with the stuff in his robes, which prompted the arrival of a few house elves getting into the action by the summons of Potter-Snape. The younger Snape seemed to think they could help clean up the mess. Between all of this the Snapes were enjoying themselves, all were finally satisfied with their urges. It was then that Intelligent Snape came out of the apartment to look at the scene as it had unfolded with many nude professors and nude clones. Three house elves attempting to cover themselves as they lay around a very naked Potter-Snape who looked like he'd enjoyed himself with the trio. The entrance room reeked of sex and debauchery.

"Metron Resh." He said as he pointed his wand at the room, his voice full of disdain. The clones sat up and walked into the apartment, still asleep. Then he walked over to Snape and kicked him in the ribs. "Get up you foul git." He growled.

"Huh?" He slowly roused.

"I have to cast a memory charm and I don't want to hit you. So get out." Snape grudgingly left the room leaving his clone to the task of the proper charm.

"Memory of the witch and wizard, house elf two, what you can not remember will not do. With little doubt in they mind, One Severus Snape wilt thou find. Thoughts, memories, believes, and ideas, these you hold onto tightly. What I mention now you will forget." He paused as the professors all sat up but leaned down so they didn't look fully awake. "You were never in this room today. Severus Snape found each of you today and made a heart pounding sex-a-thon that you will never be able to get out of your head because Severus Snape is the unattainable sex god of this and all earths. You will remember nothing about this spell or being here today. You will dress and return to your bedrooms to awaken and remember having sex today with Severus Snape."

Professors McGonagall, Hooch, Flitwig, and Dumbledore all woke up much later, well rested, in their own bed chambers and all they knew was that they had each had the best sex of their lives with one Severus Snape. None the wiser about the clones, the spells, or the group orgy that had happened earlier, though the house elves were left with the distinct taste of butter beer lube in their mouths and in their noses.

"So are you angry?" This simple question was answered with a kiss as Potter-Snape kissed Draco-Snape on the lips and began a snog session to end all snog sessions.

"Well it looks like they're over the whole 'I slept with someone who wasn't you' issue." Snape said coolly as he leaned into the island in the kitchen. His black robes restored as he watched the two clones going at yet another snog session. Silently he wondered if he could ever get either Potter or Malfoy to admit their undying passion for each other. _Of course it would be interesting to lock them naked in the class room with an erectus charm set on the whole room…_Snape smirked as he could only picture what hilarity and sexual antics would result.

"I suppose." Intelligent Snape said as he poured yet another container full of ingredients into the cauldron that he'd been working on since he'd decided to get this right.

"What are you doing?" Snape swiveled around on the barstool at the island.

"If you must know," His voice showing all the strain and venom he held for the original. "… _I_ am choosing not to waste my short life and am working on getting this right. You have a random personality cloning potion over there…" His hand sweeping over where the remnants of Snape's cloning potion. "And _I've_figured out how to improve on it. As of right about now, this potion will make at the very least 20 clones with one personality. It's dictated by the amount of powdered dragon's liver you add." His words settled into Snape's mind, this incarnation of himself seemed to know what he was doing. It was kind of creepy to watch him work because it was getting into potions that Snape himself didn't understand. He watched, simply watched, as his clone worked through the potions backwards, reverse engineering so that he could prefect the cloning potion. But he had as of yet to discuss the time length that each clone would be alive. As well as the part about them dying. Would Snape feel each one of them as he did now or was that simply a part of his failed potion and unexpected discovery? So many questioned befuddled the potion master's mind.

Harry sat down in the hall. How could this happen to him? He was the one that always saved the day, how was it that he'd lost so many points for the same thing? He'd been thinking about it for sometime now. In class Snape had been too much like Draco. It was like a failed Polyjuice Potion. Too much like it, but the idea that Snape had wanted to be Draco, even for a little while… scared Harry to think about the _why_part inherent in that line of thought. As he sat there in the silence of the hall thinking this through his ears picked up on a sound. At first he wasn't sure, but as he listened to the sound, Harry was sure that someone was quite close to where he sat, but they were also crying? He got up and attempted to find the source of the cry.

Shock froze Harry where he stood when he finally did find the source of the tears. Snape dressed in a brilliant blue hue sat between two statues his knees tightly drawn up to his chest and his arms draped around them. He had a kind of haphazard look to him that made Harry want to hug him till he stopped crying. Harry had to shake himself, he wasn't sure where these needs came from. This was SNAPE after all. But that didn't seem to have a barring on how he felt about this in the slightest. He needed to help the professor through what ever was happening to make him seem to have a nervous break down.

"Are you okay?" He instantly felt stupid for even opening his mouth when the horror-stricken face of Snape presented itself and began to try to choke back a sob. But quickly it became quite acute that this course of action was impossible for Snape at this moment as he brought out in a fresh batch of tears.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Snape stuttered through his tears. Harry couldn't help it now. He put a hand on Snape's shoulder, only to have Snape to flinch away form the touch. _What could do that to someone?_Harry wondered inside his own head as he carefully managed to touch Snape with out much more then a shiver from the professor. After a while of starring into each other's eyes and Harry's gentle touch Snape finally talked to him. About petty insignificant parts of his day and life, which made Harry glad, as he said nothing about Professor McGonagall. But who knew if he could go with out mentioning it all night. Harry was just glad that they didn't have to touch that subject yet.

"Well no wonder you took house points and gave me detention. But I have to ask, was doing it twice really needed?"

"W-what?" Snape looked up quickly.

"You took thirty points and gave me a detention and then did it again for a total of two detention and sixty house points taken." Harry nodded to himself.

"M-Mr. Potter, I don't know what you're talking about." Snape managed to get out after another torrent of tears.

"You gave me detention." Harry scoffed.

"No I didn't." Snape whimpered.

"Yes you did!" Harry's face showed his anger at this conversation's turn.

"FINE!" Snape got to his feet. "If you want it that bad, you can have a detention and I'll take thirty house points too." Snape ran away crying as he said this.

"W-w-what?" Harry couldn't believe it. Three detentions and ninety house points gone… what else could go wrong. He already had to serve one of his detentions in about an hour, with Snape, in the dungeons. He was _so_ looking forwards to that. _Why do I keep back talking Snape?_Harry asked himself as he walked towards the dungeons, his shoulders slumped in resolute defeat.

Snape seemed to be in a better mood now. He sat behind his desk in the potions' room dressed in a black robe with red trim and embroidery work all over it. It was a rather strange effect to see Snape smile a rather morbid smile as he moved and his robe billowed about him in his quick movements. Harry gulped, one thing he wasn't going to do was argue or talk back to Snape. He looked only too happy to dish out some bizarre form of punishment.

"What will you have me do tonight Professor?" Harry said with his head down, hoping beyond all hope that he could get through this with little to no pain.

"My, my mister Potter. Don't you just seem eager to serve tonight?" Harry thought that he heard humor and a light sense of triumph from Snape, which didn't help the abject terror he was feeling right at this moment.

"I guess Professor." Harry hoped that his voice didn't sound quite so full of terror as he thought it did. Something about this Snape seemed to give off the feeling that he would pounce of something giving off any sense of weakness. Maybe it was the way Snape was circling Harry. Sizing him up for something that Harry was sure that he wouldn't like. Though a voice in the back of his mind told him that maybe he would like it. A fleeting image of himself tied naked down with licorice snaps attacking his bare flesh crossed Harry's mind and caused him to shudder slightly. He thought he spotted a grin cross Snape's face then. Did Snape send that image into his head?

"Let's see if you can clean up the mess Mr. Longbottom left over on table four the other day." Snape pointed to the table and there was a horrible scorch mark on the table. It would take all night if he did it by hand, he started to pull out his wand. "Oh, you can use magic. I wouldn't dream of making any wizard do things the muggle way. You're not a squib after all." With that cutting remark Snape traipsed up to the head of the class and proceeded to look over parchments.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said under his breath as he moved to the table and began to try to magic away the marks. It took a couple hours and five different spells Harry had learned to manage to get the marks to vanish. He'd worked up a sweat and had to take off his robe and rolled up the sleeves of his school uniform shirt. His usually wild hair was plastered to his head with the strength of his sweat.

"Ah, done already?" Snape quipped in from behind his desk. He looked as calm and cool as always. _Why is it so hot?_Harry thought as he walked up to the desk, his shirt already sticking to his skin as if it were a second skin.

"Do you have anything else for me to do tonight?" Harry panted as he wiped away the moisture on his forehead.

"Why yes!" Snape smiled that morbid smile again. "I do have something for _you to do_." Something about the tone in Snape's voice had an edge that worried Harry, or maybe it was the look in Snape's eyes that worried him so much. "But first, why don't you take your shirt off, you look so hot wearing it. And here, take this cooling potion. It'll help you cool down." Snape handed a light green potion in a teardrop shaped to Harry. Harry sat it down on the desk and pulled his shirt over his head and laid it over his robe. He felt funny as he gulped down the potion, feeling oddly cooler but something else wasn't make sense, how did it get so hot in that room in the first place. And before he could really think about it he because acutely aware that he was now half-naked in front of Snape. His nipples began to harden and become pointy, precursors to his arousal he knew would follow. His mind jumping back instantly to the image of him tied down in the buff.

"Ah, you seem to have cooled down. You can get started on cleaning out the cauldrons and such in the back of the class." He turned and Harry went back to the back of the room. So this was his punishment? To clean Snape's pots and pans, Harry was more then okay with just doing cleaning, especially since he could use magic. But he had to sit on the ground and sometimes on his knees to clean the back area that was a dumping ground for everything no one wanted to clean.

Hours later Harry had cleaned every inch of the floor, walls, counters, cauldrons, and what ever else was in that area of the room. He'd also ruined his pants with several potions and other things. He'd have to buy more pants later. He looked around and walked back up to the front of the classroom. There was another cooling potion for him and he realized he was sweating more then he had the first time. He looked down at his pants and then up to Snape, Harry knew his own powers couldn't fix the pants and he doubted that Snape's magic could clean his pants, let alone repair them.

"If you'll take those off, I'll send them down with the house elves to clean." Snape said with out turning his back. He expected Harry to strip down. Harry thought about it for a bit, he was wearing boxers. With a quick gulp Harry undid his trousers and handed them over to Snape. "Evaporum." He chanted and the pants dissolved. "The house elves are used to me sending cloths down to them, after all, you can't make a good potion with out ruining a few cloths." He smiled as he turned to face a very startled Harry Potter. He was wearing a pair of red and black flannel boxers. "My goodness, not what I was expecting but, now that you seem to have cooled down I would like you to clean this mess around my desk." Snape moved out of the rode as Harry walked over there. Before he started to clean he drank all of his cooling down potion. He bent over, feeling very aware of his body as he did so. He began to clean up the area around Snape's desk. This was the first time Harry had noticed Snape watching him but couldn't figure out what Snape was watching. He knew that these boxers were a couple sizes too small and that they were ridding up in the back so his arse was quite well shown. That's when he noticed it. There was a slight rub of something cold against his cock. He looked down and saw to his horror that he had a full erection sticking out of the fly of his boxers. It had rubbed against the floor he was kneeling on, the cool stone and strange texture stimulating his hard on.

"Um… Professor, how long does it take to get cloths back form the house elves, I know in the dormitories we don't get ours till the next morning."

"Oh, about the time you get ready to leave here they should be done. Don't forget to get that pile of cracked cauldrons over there, once you throw them out I'm ready for your next task." Snape seemed to not be paying too much attention to him now and he was glad, being cause almost naked and in his state… that would be a fate worse then death right now. Harry finished up but got caught on something as he passed Snape's desk, ripping a whole around his waist and leaving a mark on his bum as he made his way to Snape.

"I'm done Professor." He said, and to his shame, as he faced Snape with a hard on that was longer and thicker then he'd ever seen his own cock.

"Good, good… oh my. You've torn your boxers, take them off and I'll send them to the house elves to clean and mend as well." Harry pulled them down, not willing to back talk Snape and risk losing any more house points, even if it would save his dignity. He handed his last scrap of clothing other then his socks over to the Professor who was smiling that morbid smile once more. " Well, well… I've heard the talk from the locker rooms after Quidditch but I hadn't expected it to be true. You possess a very large tool down there Mr. Potter. Very large indeed. How big is it?"

"I beg your pardon sir?" Harry blushed and hoped that he'd heard Snape wrong. There was no way that Snape had just asked him how big his cock was. Was there?

"Your size boy, how long is your erection?" Harry had no choice but to tell him.

"I don't know sir. I've never measured it."

"Well then we'll have to solve that." Snape conjured up a measuring tape and to Harry's horror bent down and began to measure the length. "Well done Potter, 25cm very good, I wonder how thick it is." And with no farther warning he wrapped the measure around Harry's erect member. "Hum… 12cm. Well boy who ever takes this monster of yours will have to have quite a bit of loosening up before they can take it all. And I highly doubt you could ever get a blow job with out magic." Snape stood up and looked around the room and before innocent Harry, not that Harry was truly that innocent, could reply and ask him what a blowjob was, Snape continued. "We're almost done here, why don't you just scrub the floors for a while. Oh do you want another cooling potion?" Harry noticed that it had gotten hot in here again.

"Yes please sir."

"Here you go." Snape pulled one from behind the desk, Harry was sure that hadn't be there when he was cleaning down there but magic was something very wonderful, he might not have seen it for some charm or something.

"Thank you, sir." Harry emptied the entire bottle and went to work. He stood soon and realized that his penis was even harder than it had been and he knew he would have to find away to get it limp again. He looked around and realized his work was done, but now if that was all that needed clean and his cloths still with the house elves, what was he to do and how was he to cover himself? "I'm finished sir. Is there anything else?"

"Why yes there is Potter. You haven't finished yet. You still have an erection. Can't let you go empty handed. Come over here." Harry walked over slowly, not sure what him still being hard had to do with his work here. "Stand very still." Harry watched Snape use his wand like lipstick on his mouth and mumbled some words afterwards that Harry never caught. Then with out warning of any kind Snape drove down to the base of Harry's cock. Taking the whole thing into his mouth and as he began to suck on Harry's rather hard cock he suddenly understood what a blowjob was and why Ron wanted one so badly. He let himself feel the joy in this and soon shot his young load into Snape's mouth. He backed away and expected to go soft. However he was still painfully hard, it was like he hadn't even shot his load just now. He looked over at Snape as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Why was he getting so tired.

"What…."

"What is going on? Well the potions keep you sexually aroused until you have the counter potion and now that your orgasm is taking it's toll and making you a little bit sleepy I'm going to give you a little rough trade." Harry looked a little confused as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Snape was behind him and suddenly as a very hard and large penis was drove into his arse Harry found himself wide awake. He would have cried out, should have said stop, but the shear shock stopped him at first but soon he was enjoying it too much to ever end it. Snape seemed to be hitting something deep with in him with every hit. Harry, who had never even thought of sex except in his wanking, suddenly realized he wasn't a virgin any more. Not as Snape was doing things to him he could never tell anyone about, not because he was ashamed, but because he'd never want someone like Snape to lose their job because of him. After all, if he kept his mouth shut maybe he could get away with more sex with Snape. That was the last thought he had as Snape came deep in his arse and soon they both passed out on the desk. Neither wanting to wake the other as both drifted off to sleep nor did they notice a very startled house elf as he returned Harry's cloths to the room.

_I will have my victory. I will rule all the wizards and witches. I will have my victory. I will rule all the wizards and witches. I will have my victory. The wizarding world is mine!_A clone moved to the vat which the orange robed intelligent Snape had left in the kitchen when he'd went to the living room to nap. This clone was dressed in a purple robe. His eyes, wild and colored with insanity, searched for signs of any clones still a wake. He stalked the potion and slowly filled five glasses with it. He then took the five glasses out the front door of the apartment and in the hallway drank first one and then the others. Each making a new set of clones of him, fully clothed, and standing there. He had one hundred clones of himself. Each exactly the same as him.

"My clones, let us take this castle and then the wizarding world!" He led them back into the apartment where they began to over power the other clones that Snape had made himself. They were about to grab Snape when a loud pop was heard. He had used a portkey to get out of the apartment. "Kill all but the intelligent one. I want a copy… wait. Kill him too. I have his notes." As he turned his back to drink more potion the sounds of screams filled the room. A green light filled the room as each of the clones was killed. He felt very little as he drank twenty more cups of the potion. Making his grand total now five hundred clones, all of whom would serve only him till their very death thanks to the improvements to the potion intelligent Snape had added. He'd been planning on cloning himself every time he was about to die and then telling that clone to wipe out his own mind and then putting his mind into that cloned body. He'd be immortal that way.

"What will you have us do now?" The clones asked him.

"You five hundred go take the professors and Dumbledore… I want Dumbledore killed and I want the other teachers captured and then their wands snapped. This place will be mine. I'll send another five hundred after the students and another seven hundred after Harry Potter. He will be a problem if we don't do this right. NOW GO MY CLONES!" The mad Snape sent them marching through the room as he drank more potion to fill his required forces. He would have these students as his to mold and then form into an army to aid the army of Snape clones he had now. He would rule the wizarding world. Even if he had to kill them all to get it.

Ron was walking down the quiet hall hoping to find Harry. He knew he had detention tonight and with Snape he knew Harry would be late. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. A large group of Snape looking creatures swarmed out of Snape's apartment. Then another group swarmed out towards him and yet another went a different direction. But all he noticed was that the groups of Snapes were advancing on him. Not knowing what else to do he threw his wand at one of them. It hit him in the forehead and he grabbed at it and threw it behind him. Ron screamed and fell to the ground in the fetal position. He had just gotten there when a few of the Snapes began to pull his cloths off. The last thing he knew was a hand being forced roughly up his arse as he passed out form the panic attack.

"HARRY! THERE'S AN ARMY OF SNAPES ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!" Hermione called as she ran into the dungeon and saw a naked Harry kissing a naked Snape. "WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed as she searched the room and threw Harry's cloths at him. "Get dressed Harry. There is an army of Snapes attacking the school and you're off having sex with Snape?"

"What, an army of Snapes? I wonder why Severus did that?" Snape asked as he pulled on his robes.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked shocked. "By Severus. Isn't that you?"

"No. I'm clone number 16. The other clones call me Morbid Snape. I'm just a clone."

"A clone. I should have known it! Clones!" Hermione sounded relieved. She walked up to Morbid Snape and tapped him with her wand. "Finite Incantatum!" Morbid Snape burst into a red-black fire and turned into dust. Harry started to cry as he rushed to the ashes of his lover.

"You killed him!" He looked at Hermione as if she'd murdered the love of his life.

"He wasn't even real Harry. You had sex with a clone. The real Snape must be behind this. We've got to find him." Hermione tried fighting emotion with logic.

"But where do we look?" Harry tapped his wand to the dust and collected it together in a vial. He wasn't going to miss the chance to maybe get his lover back.

"I brought the Marauder's Map with me. I figured we could go together. But first we need to find Ron." Hermione pulled the map out and touched her wand to it. "Ron Weasley." She said softly and the map soon moved to show where he was. Several markers named Snape with a number notation next to them appeared.

"He's not too far form here." Harry said pulling on the last of his cloths. He wanted answers and he'd have to find Ron first before he went to find the real Professor Snape. The two of them went running only to find a disturbing sight. Ron lay on his side wide-eyed and naked. There was blood and cum everywhere. He'd been used by all the clones that had came this way and he was in bad shock. Hermione looked heart-stricken and Harry looked down and ran a hand down Ron's face. He shuttered and tried to move away. "Take him somewhere safe. I'll find Snape and end this." Harry's voice was determined.

"Wait, Harry. Don't kill Snape, not the real one. Use that spell I used on the clone back there and all the clones will die. You'd better hurry though, I think they might be near taking some of the teachers."

"Right. Professor Severus Snape the Original!" Harry called out to the map as it moved to show the lower kitchens where the house elves lived. He ran all the way there but had to kill several Snape clones. He'd get back at Snape for this. Taking his virginity with something that wasn't even real. Telling himself that it wasn't real it was some messed up spell stopped his heart from hurting but didn't stop him from gripping the vial of ashes in his pocket. No wonder things had been so strange lately. As he walked into the kitchen he consulted the map and realized Snape was hiding in one of the cupboards. He was right to be afraid, afraid of Harry. Harry knocked on the cupboard door and then opened it. Snape looked horrified, naked and afraid, but that wasn't fear of Harry that was fear of the clones, Harry could see it in his eyes.

"I BEG OF YOU! DON'T TELL THEM I'M HERE!" Snape cried as he grabbed Harry's arm. "PLEASE!" He wailed as he gripped Harry's arm tighter.

"I won't. I won't…. What happened?"

"Killed…all of them. Didn't mean to. They were cloned by a failed potion… One of them cloned himself several times and killed the other clones… I'm not sure how many there are. But he's going more insane by the moment. I had no choice but to hide here." Snape broke off into a gut wrenching sob. Harry looked around, because if he looked at Snape he knew he'd feel disgusted.

"Well I'll end this then." He raised his wand and pointed it at Snape. Snape's eyes went wild and he kicked Harry hard in the stomach.

"I don't want to die!" He screamed.

"I wasn't going to kill you!" Harry got defensive.

"Yes you were!" Snape screamed as he took off running naked out of the kitchen with a slight limp from hitting something on his way out. Harry just looked stunned. He hadn't expected any of that. He quickly ran after Snape.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, brandishing his wand.

"No." Snape began ducking and dodging so nothing would hit him, or at least he hoped it wouldn't.

"Professor don't make me have to bind you." Snape stopped then and turned.

"What makes you think you could every even do it Potter."

"I won't if I don't have to. Just hold still."

"Why? Wanting me to make it easier for you to get revenge on me for being so hard on you in potions?"

"How did you know about that?" Harry got red in the face.

"What?" Snape was confused now. "What are _you_talking about?"

"Your clone, me, sex in the potions room."

"What… I didn't… you… my clone…. Sex?" That had gotten him to shut up and stand still. Harry pointed the wand at him and quickly yelled out the spell.

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" A white light hit Snape and knocked him into the wall. The force of Harry's spell nearly made him pass out but it sent the other Snape clones up in a whirl of bright colored flames. Harry walked over to the real Snape and smiled. "You were good though, best sex I've ever had. Well first sex too." Harry shook the vial of ash at Snape. "But I'm looking forwards to more with the real you now." He said as he draped his smaller school robes over Snape, himself standing in just his school uniform. He smiled and levitated Snape down the hall, he had to get him to Madam Pomfrey if he could. Wouldn't do to have his new lover and sex slave to die on him, besides who knew, maybe Snape could resurrect the other him from the ashes? Harry could see a lasting relationship with either of them if the real one was anything like the clone. But one thing was clear to him, he was done being Snape's bitch.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
